And for Light
by nanu107
Summary: Because not all things are planned and approved... some things just happen...  Forgive Shortness of Chapters; old story...
1. Once

**And for Light…**

Chapter 1: Once

Author's Ramblings: I was browsing my unfinished fic library and found this particular piece, finished and waiting to be polished. As a good friend of mine (whom I've never seen but love to talk to) I should not keep this sort of little gems hidden in my hard drive. So I hope you enjoy it.

They had decided that while waiting for something to happen that lead to this very moment, they would take destiny into their own hands and just get it over with. Tony had come into the office with this ridiculous notion of making her fall in love with him, but she had stated that it would only get on their way, and that they needed to decide what was more important; the company (and his life) or whatever relationship they could share. As usual the company out weighted every single point either of them could point of a _we_ as a couple. She fought tears, he knew, but she kept pointing out how her leaving because of a one night stand could make the company go bankrupt in such difficult times as these ones; when they were fighting to keep the company going without the weapon making. He'd also had to fight them, on a more personal level, because he knew that more than half of the circumstances and the points Pepper had expressed were his fault, and that she had just obeyed orders all along.

"Listen, Tony; I know that perhaps we could have been wonderful together, and I admit I've dreamt of you settling down with me and children and stuff, yes they were unrealistic dreams but what about the company? What about Stark Industries? You won't run it alone, I'm sure; you are too..."

"Selfish? Idiotic?"

"…_Busy_ with your projects, you have your own schedule to follow even when I fool myself saying I make your schedule; I know you follow whatever is inside your head."

She didn't mention his heart because at this point she wasn't sure he had one, even when an arc reactor, technology that wasn't supposed to even exist was keeping the pieces of shrapnel from piercing the organ. Tony swallowed hard, wishing to turn away but completely unable, and Pepper lowered her gaze to the papers she was currently holding. Desperation bubbled within the man's chest and Tony walked to the desk, as casually as panic would allow.

"Let's try it once, Potts." His voice was broken, and suddenly he realized that he was holding back tears. This was one of the most beautiful things that had ever happened to him (if not the most) and he was loosing it like water in closed fists. "Just, we try once, I make you mine once and if you don't enjoy it… if I don't make you fall in love with me this once, I swear I'll never bring it up again." She almost protested but then he circled the desk and kissed her, helping her up from the chair. As slowly as desperation would allow he held her to him, and practically dragging Pepper, Tony pulled her to his bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing on their wake.

What happens next is beautiful, really beautiful. Her naked skin was beautiful, her eyes, her whole body rolling and bucking against his. Even sweaty and panting, and moaning... He doesn't conceive any other woman in this very bed after her.

So it's hard to understand why he woke up the next morning, tangled up in sheets and pillows and no Pepper. He felt naked, utterly naked, even hours later while wearing his suit and standing before the board of directors in that damned conference he had called and wished to attend for three silly weeks. He had already discussed his ten year plan to make Stark Industries better, his flat out ideas to make her world harder and uphill with paperwork and meetings, and calls... And all he could see was her frame, turned to the side and staring intently at her Blackberry as she answered some message.

She didn't care, at all.

The thought of firing her, crossed his mind (more than once) but he didn't. He needs her to run the company while he daydreams in his workshop.

They never talk about what happened after that, as if a secret law was set between them; _Article 2147; The really important things are never to be discussed as set in paragraph nine, section 13.._. He tries to forget her, and when he fails miserably he just places Pepper in the _to-do(-forget)-list_ and stops thinking about her, and the glorious span of her skin, and the way she fitting him so perfectly while spooning, or how warm her insides are... At first his brilliant mind is turn into chaos; statistically speaking he should be part of many interns of the nearest psychiatric ward, but he resorts to play away with his armor; he changes many settings, takes them all for a spin only to return and reboot the whole system to the original settings while pressing ice packs to several body parts. Rhodey notices the change, and how the millionaire had seek refuge in the military man's company, but doesn't say a word. Then as his heart shrivels and dies Tony started to talk to Potts, avoiding at all cost touching her, even when she extends her hand after a rather difficult day, he just ignores it; what proves to be one of the most difficult tasks in his whole life time. He had several relapses, every one of them killed by the ice cold water of his showers or the ice packs on his shoulders and back. All he wished was to actually grope her, all over, but he has to convince his brain and body that it wasn't allowed to. It's a mess of emotions and sensations that overflow his metaphorical glass and his literal brain to the point of madness…

And then finally things start to make sense again and all hope had shed around him leaving the tree of his body bare. Everything is clearer now and he'd realized that those songs on the radio were right and one can only notice what really matters when it's gone. Irony of things is that he'd never lost it, did he? Pepper still works for him, he can talk to Jarvis without cursing, he can eat on his own in any cafe or restaurant, and his drinking had come to a minimum. He finally starts to banter away with her again, as if nothing had ever happened.

Not once did he bring a girl home.

He can touch her now, and even carry her around and laugh. But it wasn't until a late night paper signing when her hands crossed with his while reaching for two separate things, that Tony realized that he had been fooling himself. Her big eyes stare at his, and Tony still loves her. He had killed his desire for her, momentarily, but she still owned his heart.

"Sorry, Potts." He said softly, reaching for the bottle of beer he'd intended to drink a few moments ago, while she shakes her head and reaches for the stapler. He smiled, takes a deep swing of his beer and looks down at the new paperwork in hand.

In order to forget her he would have to go far, far away.

And he does. Claiming some important business calls he takes off for a whole week into the desert that had confined him, and busies himself with destroying weapons caches, disbanding terrorists and saving a couple hostages.

Two months pass before their eyes, each doing whatever they do to forget and Tony comes back home, still thinking that he doesn't conceive another woman in his bed.


	2. Two Month Marker

**And for Light…**

Chapter 2: Two Months Marker

Yawning and stretching on her office's couch, Pepper turns to look at the ceiling, not really understanding why she was there. It was still broad daylight outside, and her sleepy eyes hadn't had time to really... Well not even her mind was actually settling to the indescribable emotion she was feeling. This sudden confusion...

"Jarvis?"

"Mss. Potts, Mr. Stark is on his way back, its 3:30 and the weather had not changed..."

"3:30?"

"Yes, ma'am, Headquarters had been trying to reach you but they had not let any messages yet."

Why was it broad daylight if it was 3:30 in the morning? Then reality crashed against her; it was 3:30 in the _afternoon_, she had missed her lunch meeting with the guys from the lab and several phone calls according to Jarvis... This wasn't good. Getting quickly up, Pepper searched for her phone and found it on the floor, it had vibrated itself to a suicide launch form her desk to the carpeted floor but was perfectly safe what didn't seem to agree with him because it whined. Actually whined as if in pain as she picked it up, but then she remembered. It whined as a text message reach it, Tony must have been playing with it again.. and so Pepper quickly cuddled it in her hand. Panic set over her frame as the words replayed in her mind; _Mr. Stark is on his way back_... Her heart gave a leap and she hurried to fix her hair, her attire, don her shoes... When she reached the bathroom she started to fix her make up and panic built its way to her throat and she was soon over the toilet, throwing up the entire contents of her stomach, and crying.

Yes, Pepper Potts could cry only in desperate panicking situations and she was _completely_ alone.

Ten minutes later and lacking the green stuff from her stomach, Pepper washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like crap. Pepper couldn't face him like this. For a week she'd been waiting his return from wherever he set out to go, and forcing this secret into her breast more and more, knowing it was building up such pain it was about to burst from her skin at first contact from any one, but she held back tears. For three weeks she held back this secret, these tears, and the pain of knowing that he couldn't make her fall in love with him that night because she already _was in love_ with him and she never told... Her mind was a jumble of thoughts; Virginia Potts loved Tony Stark more than life itself, and when he disappeared a week ago and she had found... Somehow her body had been moving on its own accord, and she now sat on the floor, leaning on the trusty toilet, sobbing loudly.

He never called her Pepper anymore, it was only _Potts this, Potts that_... It killed her. In her family and friends circle she was called _Viv_, or _Ginny_. At the office she was _Miss Potts_, only Rhodey, Happy and Tony called her _Pepper_. Of course the press and ladies escorted out by her also called her _Pepper_ but they didn't hold the hit of affection the first two always had. But it was Tony's voice she remembered whit her nickname. It was his voice crying out for her when she remembered that stupid nickname she had to respond to for ten years of her life. And it was his breathless _**Pepper**_ she remembered every night in the loneliness of her apartment.

"Potts?" Sobbing and looking up, not really surprised (she already knew he was on his way) Tony came into view, wearing his tight outfit but having put on a pair of jeans to cover his lower half. He hurried to her, and knelt beside Pepper, worried. "Hey, what's wrong?"

He hadn't been this intimate with her since... _Two months marker_. This was it; her two month marker, Pepper sobbed and lazily enough for her lifted her arms to wrap herself around him and continue sobbing. Underneath her touch he froze, and it took a while for him hold her back, and when he did Pepper though he was set on not releasing her. _It was a mistake_, her mind screamed, _he'll bring the whole thing up!_

A few minutes passed, and he didn't speak. Tony just held her.

Finally her sobs subsided and Pepper pulled away first, he released her gently but as hastily as possible. "What happened?" Tony's voice was soft, but strong. He smelled like leather and sweat and musk and grease and all things Tony…

"I... I missed a meeting and slept the whole afternoon."

Tony laughed at her sincere answer, and touched her cheek. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Pepper laughed too, mixing the sound with a sob, and lowered her gaze. "That's not it. It's not it."

"What is it then?"

"I don't know."

"If you broke another set of shoes I'll get you a new pair I pro..."

"I'm pregnant."


	3. Destiny's Call

**And for Light…**

Chapter 3: Destiny's Call

Contrary to what people believe, Tony Stark admired his father, deeply. All his life's doing had been in hopes he would be remembered as his father; a visionary genius who gave way to a new whole world of increments in technology, science and human kind in general. Having lost his parents so young had been traumatic, potentially devastating but he had learned to treasure things as well, memories to be more specific. He wasn't at all nostalgic, but he trained his memory to resist the passage of time; years of happiness with his parents were stored within his skull, like the most treasured secret he'd ever had. Among these memories he had always hidden from himself a painful memento from his sixth year of existence. As he matured through the years he had tried to make sense of it, until finally his brilliant mind had sorted the facts, had disrupted the events and set a specific time line of events that were self explanatory.

His father had received a phone call, early in the afternoon, he knew because his then favorite cartoon was playing. A haste of movement followed and Tony was lifted from the floor and carried out of his then home, shoved into a car and strapped to safety. Then his father proceeded to drive and in process break any law of traffic established that year, during Tony's years and for the next 500 years. Unstrapped and now fascinated with cars and speed, Tony was once again lifted and hanging from his father's ribs was dangled into the first visit to an E.R. in his whole life. He remembered people mutedly lying around, needles everywhere, doctors, blood, nurses and a boy playing with a fireman's truck. He had wanted to stop and play with the boy, but fighting with his father was like fighting with a wall. Then he saw his mother, lying alone over a stretcher. That was the first time Tony realized his mother could also succumb to illness. It seemed almost unreal because she seemed fine.

Back then Maria Stark had hugged Tony tightly, crying while her hands were held by Howard Stark. Words were unnecessary then but both his parents held him and cried. Tony had been happy fro the attention, but he had been too small to understand, too young to be part of the sad news. Now he understood and knew what had happened.

His mother had lost their second child, Tony's brother or sister, in an accident.

Pregnancy had become and enemy of the state according to Tony Stark. He had spend entire years avoiding it, never willing to be father (conscious, half conscious, or unconscious, thank you very much) Tony had thought he had escaped the demon that had taken his sibling's life so many years ago...

Struck dumb, and quite aware that an answer was expected of him, Tony breathed out a gasp. He had paled, he knew without having to look into a mirror and the new sheet of thin sweat that was breaking through his body wasn't because of the suit he wore, his lips dried, his throat closed, his eyes watered, and he couldn't really react properly t o the news he'd just received.

Or maybe this _was_ the right reaction. He let out a laugh, suddenly surprising her and himself, and another. And soon he was on the floor, sitting by her broken form laughing his nerves out, Pepper got either angry or worried but watched him quietly. She would never understand why he was laughing, neither did he, but it felt relieving, a burden was lifted from his shoulders as he did.

Here was destiny's call; _won't you have what you wanted from the very beginning?_

He turned to Pepper and gathered her with both arms; pulling her gently to his chest, right over the arc reactor. She was clueless as what he was doing but held her, just as his mother had held him when the bad news of their loss had hit, or when he offered his teddy bear for his mother not to be sad and lonely on her hospital stay. Pepper suddenly turned and grabbed tightly onto him. Maybe he should speak, maybe he should have mentioned what had happened two months ago, maybe he should just whisker her up and swing her about with happiness... _Maybe_. If he could have a penny for every single_ maybe_ his mind ran through the entire hug he would double his already multimillionaire account. After laughing they remained on the floor for a long time, holding onto each other, as if the air around them would just pick up their voices and whisper the long due declarations meant for this time. But they remained quiet, preferring the silent comfort of this love.


	4. The Goddess' Blessing

**And for Light…**

Chapter 4: The Goddess' Blessing

He got her up as tenderly as he would lift the most sensible wiring of his most delicate creation. Certainly she was sure he'd only used this little touches to fix Jarvis's mainframe when it had busted years ago, or when he was underneath the hot rod trying to grease up some nasty looking piece that had been chromed only hours ago. She felt honored to feel this, again, suddenly realizing she craved for his touch. Actually leaning onto him, Pepper allowed Tony to move her about, first he sat her on the chair by the mirror, as he moved about to pick two towels and some flower scented shampoo from a far shelve. Secondly he order Jarvis to start the shower at a certain temperature, she wasn't really listening, as watching him was more interesting than ever. Thirdly he checked the water and after seeming to agree to say temperature, he took off his jeans and stood before her in his under armor thing, skin tight at that too. She panicked, sure he wasn't... He moved to her and helped her out her shoes, then got up and brought Pepper with him to stand, face to face. She blushed, as his hands trailed down her shoulders dragging the jacked with them. The fabric hit the ground with a soft _whosh_, and Tony ignored it, working on the buttons of her blouse. Her breathing hitched as he finally got that off her too, and moved to undo the zipper holding the skirt around her hips. Soon he was leaning to help her off the ring of material and felt his hands slid around her back, to undo the clasp of her bra.

Thank God she'd decided in matching underwear this morning. Soon the bra also hit the floor and the hiss for a breath he sucked made her tremble.

Or was it the cold air conditioner?

She stood under that gaze of desire she'd seen once, and wearing nothing but her tight high nylons and panties. Pepper wasn't yet showing, she noticed looking down at her belly, but the skin there was harder than usual. She knew it was because of the pregnancy, and she knew that when it hit the third month she'll start showing. Hell she was already glowing with that beauty carrying children brought. Tony looked at her, eyes intense and unreadable, and smiled. Truly smiled, she hadn't seen him smile like that for two months. How Pepper had missed that smile, tears swelled in her eyes and she cursed softly, making his head move slightly to his right. Questioning her with deep brown eyes... She was pregnant she got to curse and cry all she wanted to!

Tony's hands slid down to her hips and the offending garment of silk was slid down her legs. Pepper blushed; _for crying out loud girl he already knows your a redhead, he knock you up two months ago!_

"Mss. Potts," He said softly, needing her to lift her feet to throw away the underwear. She lifted her feet one at a time, and then he slid the nylon off her skin, revealing all of her skin. He was caressing her skin like she was a goddess, and she was blessing him. When he got up, and his eyes devoured each inch of her skin, she noticed she wanted to be here, right here with him. And he was drawing her a bath and he was handsome and dirty and greasy...so very Tony. Even when all her dreams of them came crashing down two months ago this moment was perfect. He peeled the tight under suit thing and led her to the shower, as the water hit them she noticed several bruises down his length, that he was hard for her, and that carrying that suit around had toned muscles on his back and legs. His arms were tanned and his hair was longer than usual; his personal grooming had not taken place in one week and that beard he had was hard made him look ruggedly handsome. She laughed softly and let him do whatever he wanted to do. First he reached for the shampoo (the one she kept in case of emergency showers in his house) and massaged her head while the soap bubbles swallowed the red hair. He rinsed and covered her ponytail in conditioner. He didn't rinse, Tony knew better than anyone that you had to leave the chemicals work for two minutes before rinsing. She told him so.

"Tony." She whispered as his soapy hands landed on her shoulders and started to soap her pale complexion. His hands were hard, but the movements were slow, very sensitive to her pregnant skin.

"Yes?"

"I didn't tell you why I left."

"I swore, Potts, that if you did leave I wouldn't bring that up."

'I want to tell you." He stiffened, but kept working on her body. "I need to tell you."

"Pepper."

And a sob escaped her. Such sweet sound. "I'm sorry, I'm just so... emotional." She tries to turn, but slips and if it weren't because of his firm hold on her body she would have landed painfully hard on the expensively tiled floor. Her eyes widen as her heart summersaults within her chest.

"Hey, no falling now." He warns in a joke, and holds her. "Pepper." She had frozen and stiffened against his body.


	5. Good Things

**And for Light…**

Chapter 5: Good things

Tony held her, suddenly cursing for having drop that bit of shampoo that escaped the bottle without his approval. Completely still within his arms, Pepper was holding onto his arms pretty tight. He worried, she looked a bit pale and scared. "Pep?"

"The doctor said I was a high risk pregnancy, I should be..." She sobbed out, what made Tony worry even more. "I shouldn't be standing or taking _risky_ showers."

"_Risky showers_, is this what this is for you?"

'No, this is a ... _emotional rollercoaster shower_." He laughed again, unable to believe he was laughing freely.

"Can you stand on your own?"

"No."

"Alright," And he rinsed her as best as possibly while holding her to his steady frame.

"Tony?" Her voice was small, almost afraid.

"Yes?"

"You couldn't have made me fall in love with you, because I was already in love with you." He stopped moving, for a plain second, and then continued. Tony kept his reserved coolness, but his heart was making summersaults around the reactor.

"Then why did you leave?" He wasn't looking at her, just rinsing her arms. Focused entirely in her arms.

"I don't know. I was scared."

"Of what?"

"You. Changing your mind, of the whole Iron Man thing, your intelligence. This," She said gesturing to her belly. "I didn't mean."

"I know that." He said matter of fact, Tony hadn't meant it either, but it turned out to be a good thing. IT was a good thing. He was having a child with Pepper Potts. "Do you want it?" He asked soberly, wishing to be very drunk, and feeling his whole soul still to the thought of her answer.

"I was told I couldn't have children, Tony. This is a miracle for me. Of course I want it. I couldn't even believe it when they told me."

"How long have you known?"

"Three weeks." He frowned and finally looked at her eyes. "I've been trying to tell you, and when we touched over the contracts and you called me Potts instead of Pepper and when you wouldn't shake my hand, I couldn't bare you rejecting me for having become pregnant..." And he kissed her, deeply, just holding her soft body against his and kissing her. Time froze, the water wouldn't move, even in the middle of the air, as his hands just held her for the first time in months. The kiss was full of promise, laughter, and to his surprise, childish innocence. After all; his child was inside her. And Pepper was responding, with that glow of beauty a soon to be mom could have, her kiss deep as his, her hands clinging to him like a lifeline...

"Ahh..." He pulled away, excitement getting the best of out of him. He panted, never released her weak form, but panted for self control.

"Tony, you ok?"

"It's hard enough not to take you right now for me, Pep, jet give me a minute."

"Don't hold back, please. I'm your..." He looked up at her, and saw her bit her lip.

"My what? My one night stand? My fuck friend? My girlfriend? My wife?" She couldn't answer. "I know it's not the setting every girl dreams of, but would you let me be your husband?" And she smiled.

"When have you done things within the boundaries of girls dreams, Tony?"

"Hey if that is a curve to avoid the question is not working."

"Yes."

"Yes? Yes is a curve?"

"No, yes I'll marry you, you oaf." And she was crying again. Tony got up and kissed her again, he was happy. Oh so very happy! He couldn't believe he was getting this lucky with this girl, with the woman carrying his child. Oh my god he was going to be a father! Oh my god he was going to be a husband! It was too much for him and a little dizzy spell fell on him. "Tony you are pale, are you ok?"

"I think I have to sit down." They got out of the shower and Jarvis turned the water off, he sat on the chair she's been on before and took deep breaths, hoping some oxygen would reach his brain. Pepper stood beside him, worriedly combing his mop of dark hair with slim fingers. Suddenly he grabbed her by the waist and sat her on his knees, hiding his face on the crook of her neck. She held him, content, as he settled his ear on Pepper's chest and listened to her heartbeat. It was fast, but comforting, and beneath everything he swore he heard a second heartbeat. "We've both been fools, Pep. Me trying to forget you, You hiding from your fear."

"I guess so."

"Why do such brilliant minds couldn't see this from the very beginning?"

"_I would never know sir, but now that everything is resolve I recommend getting Mss. Potts into warm clothing. A rainy cold night approaches and if she is with child I recommend not letting her become sick._" Answered Jarvis, breaking the mood and making Tony look up. Pepper laughed and held onto Tony.

"Eavesdropper!"


	6. Nine Months

**And for Light…**

Chapter 6: Nine Months

He hadn't wanted to go out that evening. But Pepper had insisted he assisted to this little Stark Industries celebration (She said something about having confirmed to the event) and have as much fun as physically possible away from them. Rhodey was with her, nothing could go wrong, right? _Everything would be fine, alright? Just go..._

She had wanted to come too, but unable, they settled with dressing him up and sending him to dinner. (_Ha! I'll be having pizza and you some tiny scallops!_ _ Hahaha!_ That got Rhodey a punch in the arm.) But Tony wanted to be there for the first everything; and he'd succeeded for nine months to watch his son do his first... well everything. First yawns, first laugh, first hair cut, first spitting of caviar, even the first time the child got sick and cried all night long... And here he was wasting time with some stuck up snobs that were talking about... Well he wasn't sure what they were talking, he was sure that he should be listening, he really should, but Tony wasn't capable of multitasking when it came to Pepper or his son. And it brought him to shame (not really) a man capable of building a miniature of an supposedly impossible technology while playing board games at the same time (he'd done it while in Afghanistan, Yinsen had been tickled) Tony Stark was not capable of thinking of his family's current condition and listen to his employees talk about something as monotonous as...

"...When the hound found the duck it was still waddling..."

Right. People still hunt for ducks? Two scallops still in his plate two glasses of scotch later Tony realized he was the only quiet one in the room. Everybody seemed to be having a good time, along with their respective wives, girlfriends whatever. He was the only single man in the room, ok he wasn't single his wedding band proved it, but it didn't seem to make no matter for the conversation or the waitress that was flirting with him. He was a changed man and wanted to be faithful to his wife and he was going to be faithful to his wife even it killed him, but either way...

"Mr. Stark, how is Mrs. Stark doing?" Asked Jessica Longborm, wife of the guy from Publishing. Tony turned fully to her, finally someone speaking of the subject of his delight.

"Ah, she's fine. Decided to stay at home for your sake, our son is quite the handful." The woman nodded and Tony was happy to boast about his son. The new Stark was small but very, very capable of mayhem (a trait from his father's genes).

"When will we meet the happy bundle?" Tony smiled at the question, happy bundle. If only Jessica here had heard all the other terms Pepper had used for the baby. Starting with bunny-hunny and finishing with Mr. Stark Junior.

"According to Mrs. Stark, not any time soon." Pepper had made a little appearance with his son in one of those glossy magazines, just to show off their child, but after that silence. She didn't wanted to parade their son as if a thing; he deserved so much more. So much better.

"I bet Mrs. Stark is very exited." Tony nodded smiling again. "I'll be happy to see her in our next meeting then, of course if she last that long." The last of her statement was framed with giggles of the other wives and companions, and it bothered a few in the room.

The implications of what she had jus said did not pass Tony's good judgment. He stared at the woman as she returned to her friends, a frown set on his face. Who was this woman, not knowing a thing about either Pepper or himself to dare believe, even think she knew Pepper wouldn't last as his wife for longer after she'd had his son? Tony took a deep breath. Pepper's words rang through his mind suddenly:

_ Be proper and nice, Tony, promise me_.

_I'm sorry Pep_, he thought smiling at Jessica. "I think she'll last longer than you, Jessica. By the way what Mrs. Longborm are you? _Third_? _Fourth_?"

Silence at his side of the table. And undignified "_third_" followed and she concentrated in some important aspect of the plate she sat before of.

"I thought so." The waitress came by and leaned over so very softly against Tony's arm... "Tips are money or stocks, lady. No parts of my anatomy, now get off. What is wrong with you people?" And as he spoke Tony got up, dropped the handkerchief he had over his lap on the table and left. Why couldn't people understand that his wedding wtih Pepper had signified the end of his old crazy self and the birth of a brand new Tony? A tony without past, very much in love and with a child? Why couldn't people just... shift the world so Pepper and his son would be its very center and thus understand how his everyday work was to make her happy, love her with all he had and smiles they smiled to this child that was their miracle? Why couldn't people worry for her as he did? Angry, Tony made his way to the valet parking and saw his Audi pulling over quickly, he threw a highly obscene bill to the boy that brought it over so fast and got in quickly.

He was going home. Fuck the rest of the world he was going to his wife.

That little hiccup had only made him see her and hold her, and touch her. He was on his way to get her pregnant again even if it killed him! Even with his thoughts he couldn't help but to go there with Potts (now Mrs. Stark) looking ravishing naked! He growled as he speeded past a red light. It's been a long time since he'd done that. Mainly because he usually was with Pepper and she hated when he did that, and he needed her calm to keep his life sane and breastfeed... His cell phone vibrated and fishing for it inside his coat, Tony answer it.

"Jello?" He said happily, now 15 minutes from his house.

"Please tell me you are still on the table and have not just asked what number mrs. Jessica was?" Pepper.

Of course it was pepper she knew everything. Yet she sounded tired.

"Hello my goddess."

"Tony, please tell me you did not, of course you did why would I even...?"

"Yeah, yeah, sausage or pepperoni in your pizza, love?"

"Actually I'm calling to let you know I left your share of pizza at the microwave just hit the preset time and you can have dinner."

"And the munchkin?"

"Asleep."

"Good because I'm on my way to have my way with you even if I have to use the boss card and force you."

"Mr. Stark may I remind you Mrs. Starks is very tired..."

"Yes, but if you don't tell I'll make sure she doesn't know I'm making my PA scream bloody pleasure behind her back."


	7. Bonding

**And for Light…**

Chapter 7: Bonding

Pepper Stark (how weir does that sound) had been wrapped in darkness for almost a year before her son's birth. NO scratch that a year and a few months. First her boss disappeared; thought for death she was forced by Obadiah to write his obituary and a lovely eulogy and to decide whether the box to hold the lack of his body was to be of dark or light wood... She had decided on dark because she was in a dark corner of her life, and so was Tony. Never giving up hope, but been only able to sink further into her own darkness, Pepper had cried herself to sleep countless times, at her own place, at the office, and then at Tony's place: the pain she had felt was unbearable.

Of course she'd never given birth to a child before. Compared to labor that was all a breeze.

Now she found herself surrounded by light and was unable to do as she usually did: live normally. Something had clicked on the wall wrapped around her heart, around her very soul, and Pepper was not sure how to proceed with the rest of her life. She had a baby, something that according to science was impossible to happen, and he was all hers. She had a husband, the man of her dreams, who loved her back just as much as he loved his machines (or maybe a little more). And they were her and she wasn't supposed to have the, because the world had been a dark place that had never given her a thing she wanted before, instead it usually took and took and took from her... And she wasn't hormonal enough to sit and cry her joy out to the new bright world.

She had her little worries of course; getting Tony to assist to any meeting was still an unchanged factor (see under: near impossible), and waking up at three a.m. to feed her child and not sleep until wee hours of the morning (what was morning or night anyway?), or when she had to wait for Tony after he left in that stupid suit, or when paparazzi tried to snap a picture of their child... All in a days work.

Or when all things got mixed up together and made her hair stand on it's end: like tonight.

Tony had left for some self imposed mission to another country leaving his 5:00 hanging, and the child was not eating, there was a horde of paparazzi outside waiting for her to leave for any reason the house, and the baby was running a very high fever. Rhodey was there, of course (at Tony's request), but it wasn't the same as having Tony. Pepper wore a silk gown, to make her child more comfortable with its softness, and carrying the sick child against her bare collarbone. Pepper had followed an advice she'd heard from Jarvis; she tried to have as much skin to skin contact with her child as possible, and they had bonded tightly because of it. Tony did it less, because of the reactor leaving marks on the child, but their son knew what been loved was, even if it killed them this child would not lack love.

Rhodey entered the room, already used to see Pepper in said gowns, and brought over the thermometer. "Is he better?"

"No," Pepper said softly, holding the child's head tenderly. "I think we have to call Dr. Peterson." The Pediatrics' director of the new Stark Foundation Hospital. He came so highly recommended (an willing to pay them visits instead of viseversa), that Tony would not have any other doctor take care of their child. Rhodey set the thermometer down, and nodded. "Jarvis, make the call."

"Very well madam."

"What can I do?"

"Find Tony. He'll want to be here." Soon the A.I. (was it sounding worried for the child?) announced the good doctor was on his way, and Pepper handed Rhodes the child. "I'm going to change, keep an eye on his temperature."

"Should I do that?" He asked not reaching for the child but looking at Pepper.

"What?"

"Take off my shirt and stuff."

There was a moment of hesitation, and Pepper smiled. "It's a bonding thing, Jim, you are his uncle, do you want to do it?"

"Hell yeah." Murmured Rhodey, making quick job of his shirt. Once he was down to the white beater her wore under his business shirt, he took the baby from his mother's arm and pressed it lightly against his shoulder. The baby shivered and fussed, but then settled (as best as a feverish child could) against the military man's warm embrace. Pepper smiled as the child leaned onto his uncle and held him with tiny fists. She repeated her intention to change and left the room more calm.

Even if they weren't here, this child would be loved.


	8. Grooming

**And for Light…**

Chapter 9: Grooming

Tony just knew that he had groomed Pepper for this very evening. He knew this is why she had been tortured for so long with phone calls and interviews, and his own cockiness just to shine in this little debut. It had been a fifteen year process that step by step had taken over both their lives in the process. And as the car drove he mused over the short and long steps.

The first step had taken place right after she had been hired as his P.A.. She had arrived at the office wearing a decent outfit. Nothing too ostentatious or expensive, and it bothered him, if she was to be his assistant she had to look the role (no matter if she lasted no more than the next 36 hours). So she was given a limitless credit card with his name on it and ordered to buy herself more respectable outfits. She was outraged, insulted, and wasted over two thousand dollars in shoes alone. The next time Tony saw her, Pepper's appearance was so exquisite he just sank onto his chair and smiled. She looked almost as good as he did. That had been a short step.

The second step, or so he could remember, was when ten years (or so) later she was forced to assist to a gala next to him, as his date of course. Then the press had really taken a good look at her; Pepper had been terrified, hiding the behind the curtain of her own indifference. But Tony knew better, so much better, when they exited the car and his arm went around her waist how she stiffened and through the red carpet walk escaped his arm that she was absolutely terrified. And there had been no real reason for it, really. She had looked so ... _Perfect_. The part of date to Tony Stark had been played beautifully for the first time by his personal assistant. Her dress danced in cascades of blue and green, earring diamonds that he so diligently had gotten her along with the necklace adorned her skin as if pregnant to the white surface of freckles and perfume of something he couldn't quite figure out. Of course that had been years ago, when he thought he could bed her by showering her with gifts like with other difficult girls, and besides the fragrance had already been analyzed by his brain and impregnated to his memory cells as _Pepper_. The magazines that came out the day after the event announced he had found the most charming partner in business and night life ever; she refused to go out to another evening with him after that. That had been a long step.

The third step had been a little blurry, mainly because of the booze and whatever he had taken as drug to his hyperactive brain; she'd took upon herself to assist as emissary from his office to another gala, an uptight thing he absolutely refused to go for some childish reason of his own, and having already confirmed that someone from Stark Industries was assisting an outfit had to be put together. In his vague memory, he could remember Pepper asking how she looked. Sincerely he could only remember her wearing something black and disgusting; and he ordered her to pull another outfit together until he could approve. _Why_ she had asked in sudden rage, pretty face becoming red, _did he had to approve to her outfits?_ She was representing him, right? Anyone who represented him had to look good. It was a big truth even Rhodey understood, why not her? She wore silk, rubies and emeralds. The newspaper that week declared her the Very Best Well Dressed Celebrity in L.A. She wasn't a celebrity, she'd said with a smile in her face, but that didn't meant she could be very well dressed, right? She wasn't that angry or annoyed to seek his approval when dressing up after that. It had been a baby step, because even now she refused to acknowledge he had taste when it came to dressing a woman.

The fourth step happened in the Firemen gala. It was a huge step that they rather not talk, or even think about. Ok, maybe she didn't, but Tony had a blast every time he thought to himself how lovely she looked int hat dress he'd gotten her. Her taste had definitely change. Now he only wondered why hadn't he lean in for that kiss...

The fifth and sixth steps he could very well ignore, because they had been while he was away in a business trip with his suit and near Gulmira. All he could say they were both small steps that polished her propriety to insult others after referring negatively about him, and while still smiling. Please enjoy the party, she had said, walking away to keep track of the other guest in his house. How sad he'd miss it.

The seventh step had been very big, important and relevant for the rest of their lives. It was the darkness they had suffered after admitting (at least to themselves) that they were in love with each other. And that tiny little moment of creation with their souls merged for the first time, her hand against his cheek... and then they had escaped from each other. How they have suffered in silence, been there all the time, for each other. He had to admit that the eight step's limit was a little blurred with the ending of this seventh step, when they had suddenly been brought together by the bundle of nerves and cells growing inside her... When did one ended and the other started was still very unclear, but there was a little _them_ to be born. This steps most glorious moment was theirs _I was already in love with you_... Sure it didn't involve galas, or paparazzi, or a gown (besides the gown of her naked skin), but it gave him such an ego boost...

The ninth step had been, of course, their impromptu wedding because of their impromptu pregnancy. He didn't blame this on her alone, because how could she be with child without him...? A small step taken to lead to this much more bigger step.

As Tony exited the limo Happy had drove so diligently he wondered; what would have happened if they had jumped one single step? Where would they be if they had missed a baby step, or those leaps, or that moment of truth when he did lean in? He probably would be here alone, and completely miserable forcing himself to smile as the flashes of the thousand cameras around him came alive. Glad he hadn't sidestepped in any direction with Pepper (not when it mattered of course), Tony looked around himself; another gala, celebrities, rich and famous... The red carpet seemed laid on the door only for him. Smiling and finally turning back to the car, his hand extended and Pepper took it. Like Lady Diana her legs found the pavement below and she quicky exited the car with the grace of a swan. She held a small black purse in one hand, making the large diamond representing their union glitter even more. In her other hand and tightly so, a much smaller hand held onto.

This, their last step, their tenth step, was meant for neither of them; it was for their child. The boy jumped off the car, making even more flashes dance around them, and Pepper made sure he was fine before finally looking up at the press around them. Someone, in a clear voice, was announcing their arrival with delight: The heir of Stark Industries had finally arrived. Is that how they saw his child? Someone from aristocracy? Funny, Tony couldn't only see his child as that; a small five year old boy who was just like his mother but bright as his father. A chip of the old block...Tony picked the boy up, remembering how frightening these events were in his own childhood, and with his free hand pulled Pepper close. Hundreds of pictures were taken, and the royalty of stark Industries graced the feeble carpet with soft steps. They didn't stop to answer question, they didn't have to, they owned the place.

_Now _there was light in the world...

**And for Light…: The End**


End file.
